Pelea por una rosquilla
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Contiene: OoC*, capítulo único, amor fraternal, peleas infantiles, es un leve Rojo x Púrpura. Nota: * aquí los Más Altos serán bebitos, estarán algo fuera de su carácter habitual, pasen y lean y asi dejen reviews.


Pelea por una rosquilla

¡Hola! Aquí con otra de mis ideas bueno a empezar

Vampire: bueno otro fic

Dark: de que

Rogue y Wind: dinos

Vampire: es de Invasor Zim

Dark: que bien

Contiene: OoC*, capítulo único, amor fraternal, peleas infantiles, es un leve Rojo x Púrpura.

Nota: * aquí los Más Altos serán bebitos, estarán algo fuera de su carácter habitual, lo que este con (()) es lo traducción de lo que dicen Rojo y Púrpura, sus nombres estarán en negrita. Otra cosa, estarán, en una guardería a cargo de un Irken adulto, para diferenciarlos a uno le puse la piel más clara y al otro más oscura.

Dark: Invasor Zim no es de nosotras, es de Jhonen Vasquez, si fuera de nosotras Dib estaría casado con Zim

Al fic

Cap. 1 Una pelea "común" entre hermanos

Era un día normal en la guardería Irken, los pequeños smeet hacían sus actividades, que consistían en pelearse desde por una pelota, hasta por un arma de juguete, o hasta por comida, ahí es donde nuestra historia comienza, con un par de smeets, en particular.

Uno tenía los ojos rojos y él otro púrpura (Vampire: los futuros mandamases de Irken, pero en miniatura), uno tenía la piel verde pero clara y el otro de un tono más oscuro. Ellos eran hermanos y compartían todo o bueno casi todo, ese día cambiaría por al menos un buen rato.

Era la hora del almuerzo, cada smeet, tenía un alimento diferente (Vampire: imagínense lo que cada tenían, excepto Rojo y Púrpura).

Una vez, que les, han dado a cada uno su alimento, deben decidir, si compartirlo, pelear por el, etc.

En cuanto fue el Irken encargado (Vampire: imagínense a un Irken alto, fuerte, robusto, con una antena rota, y la otra doblada, ojos rojos carmesí, piel verde militar, con voz autoritaria y escabrosa), hacia Rojo y Púrpura que estaban discutiendo, sobre porque uno tenia la piel más clara que el otro, el mayor hablo y dijo

-Aquí tienen, pequeños mocosos, que lo disfruten —decía Takeshi con voz autoritaria y escabrosa, retirándose (Vampire: Takeshi significa hombre fuerte en japonés, le queda bien el nombre no)

Los dos smeets vieron con curiosidad lo que les habían dado, era una cosa redonda, blanda, con algo blanco arriba que parecía como escarcha (Vampire: es azúcar lo que tiene arriba), ha ambos les parecía fascinante, se le quedaron viendo un rato hasta que los dos dijeron

**Rojo y Púrpura:** ua ona ((una dona)) (Vampire: tan pequeños y ya saben lo que es, quien lo diría no)

Después de que los dos se quedaron viendo su alimento, el primero en hablar fue el pequeño de ojos purpúreos.

**Púrpura:** osquia ((rosquilla))

En seguida hablo su hermano

**Rojo:** osquia ((rosquilla))

Los dos la ven, pero sabían, que uno de los dos la obtendría, ambos pusieron sus manitas sobre la dona

**Rojo:** ia ((mía))

Púrpura: ia ((mía)) —los dos la jalan y se parte en dos la dona.

En ese momento los pequeños veían como su preciada fuente de comida en vez de estar completa, ahora estaba a la mitad, así que los dos se miraron el pequeño de ojos rojos molesto dijo

**Rojo:** ia o que icite ((mira lo que hiciste))

Su hermano no se quedaba atrás y molesto también dijo

**Púrpura:** no ira lo que u icite ((no mira lo que hiciste))

Los dos se pelean con las manos, como este Dexter y Cerebro (Vampire: ambos de la caricatura del Laboratorio de Dexter, que no es de mi propiedad, bueno sigamos)

Ninguno de los dos parecía estar feliz, por lo sucedido, aun molestos los dos dijeron

**Rojo:** eles mao ((eres malo))

**Púrpura:** no u lo eles ((no tú lo eres))

Mientras los smeets peleaban la rosquilla estaba/seguía ahí en medio partida a la mitad.

En eso salen hormigas (Vampire: quien sabe de donde) y se llevan las dos mitades de la rosquilla, después se van las hormigas, sin que los smeets se dieran cuenta.

5 minutos de "palabras", manotazos y demás

Los smeets ya más tranquilos dijeron

**Rojo:** ueno aoa si, omere mi osquia ((bueno ahora si, comeré mi rosquilla))

**Púrpura:** iual o ((igual yo))

En ese instante los dos ponen sus manos en donde se supone que estaban las dos mitades, cada quien "toma" su mitad, ponen sus manos en sus boquitas, y en eso rojo dice

**Rojo:** omo eta u oquia ((como esta tu rosquilla)) —lo decía "con la boca llena"

En eso su hermano le dice

**Púrpura:** ica ((rica)) —le da un "mordisco" luego termina y dice.- aia a oquia ((sabia a rosquilla))

En eso púrpura le de dice a rojo

**Púrpura:** aos po oa ((vamos por otra))

**Rojo:** i ((si)) —los dos gatean hasta la despensa

Sin saber que lo que habían comido era tan solo aire.

Fin

Vampire: que tal esta

Rogue: divino

Wind: hermoso

Dark: genial

Wind: quien diría que hasta de peques tienen que aprender a sobrevivir

Rogue: sobrevivencia/ supervivencia del más fuerte/ apto.

Vampire: me gusto su pelea estilo Dexter y Cerebro

Dark: si dio risa

Rogue: fue la segunda historia de Invasor Zim, pero esta vez, los pequeños Rojo y Púrpura fueron los protagonistas.

Wind: dejen reviews para saber si les gusto

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind con un saludo Irken militar

Vampire: recuerden que es mejor compartir, porque bueno ya vieron lo que les paso a estos peques.

Hasta la próxima.

Bye


End file.
